supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Yami Zelda
Yami Zelda is a major character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. She first appears in the second half of Season 15 as the reincarnation of Yami Bakura. Yami Zelda serves as a major antagonist during Season 15 and Season 16. After Yami Bakura reforms, Yami Zelda becomes a representation of their bond. In Season 20, Yami Zelda is revived when Yami Bakura repossesses Zelda to prevent Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Ren Krawler from interfering in Sasuke Uchiha's fight with Itachi Uchiha. Yami Zelda later releases Zelda when her other half overexerts himself, and secretly infiltrates the heroes' resistance. During the second arc of Season 20, Yami Bakura has Yami Zelda act in his stead, prompting Yami Zelda to possess Zelda again. Yami Zelda then proceeds to claim the Millennium Rod, the Millennium Necklace, and the Millennium Eye. History Even though Zelda had realized the error of her ways during the battle against Zorc Necrophades, she wore the Millenium Ring while she was within Zorc. Following Zorc's destruction, Yami Bakura was destroyed as well, but he still survived by sealing a portion of his soul within the Millenium Ring again and he was reincarnated as Yami Zelda due to the Ring belonging to Zelda now. Yami Zelda later strikes a deal with Infinity Mecha Sonic to brainwash Zelda, but breaks the deal when she learns that means Zelda getting infected. Yami Zelda then gets surrounded by the Society of Light and prepares to fight them when Link shows up and causes Yami Zelda to start losing control. Yami Zelda reappears in Season 16 when Goku tells Zelda that 4Kids has sent an assassin after Naruto Uzumaki. After Goku leaves, Yami Zelda takes control, saying no one gets to kill Naruto except her. Yami Zelda then catches Thrax, the assassin, after Naruto knocks him off the arena, only to let him go. Yami Zelda then travels with Naruto, looking as if Zelda was in control, but Naruto knew it was Yami Zelda anyway, and reveals herself after reuniting with the others. While the fight isn't seen, Yami Zelda is evenly matched with Naruto. However, Yami Zelda is sealed away again by a reformed Link. However, Yami Zelda returns when Ganondorf breaks the seal, but spares the heroes since she nearly died while possessing Fabia Sheen as Yami Bakura and is relieved to be back in her true host. After Yami Bakura redeems himself, Yami Zelda would appear to represent the bond of Zelda and Yami Bakura, though she returns to her original self after Yami Bakura leaves Zelda. Yami Zelda is later sent to battle the Heroes of Legend in order to make them unleash the full power of the Smash Core so Yami Bakura can steal its power. During the end of the second arc, Yami Zelda is traumatized by all the death and destruction her other half has caused, and ultimately betrays Yami Bakura to stop his reign of terror. However, this is revealed to have been all a part of Yami Bakura's plan, as Yami Zelda is seen grinning evilly after Yami Kirby is born. Yami Zelda is later absorbed by Samus Aran in her quest to become complete, though it is unknown if Yami Zelda agreed to be absorbed willingly. Yami Zelda later escapes the Home For Infinite Losers with the other Offspring of Zorc, and takes refuge in the Millennium Ring. In Season 23, Yami Zelda learns she is connected to the Smash Core, and later redeems herself after defeating Wiseman. Unfortunately, Yami Zelda is killed during the struggle against Mechtavius Destroyer, but is later revived by her friends' energy. Yami Zelda later betrays the heroes and returns to her villainous ways. Unfortunately, Yami Zelda and the other Offspring of Zorc are betrayed by Mechtavius Destroyer, who kills all of them except for Samus and Bowser (who weren't even present at the time). Due to Drago killing Mechtavius Destroyer in the past, Yami Zelda is revived. However, Yami Zelda and the other Offspring of Zorc (minus Samus, Zombie Reed, and Bowser) are erased from existence by Sonic after the Heroes of Legend kill Mechtavius Destroyer before his mutation occured. Yami Zelda is later revived alongside Yami Kirby to battle against the Heroes of Legend. Yami Zelda later reappears after being released from Mechtavius Destroyer by Zane Truesdale. Later, after being regressed to an infant state when Mechtavius Destroyer is defeated, Yami Zelda is returned to her prime by Mechtavius Destroyer, and is unintentionally fused with a Luma. Yami Zelda later joins the heroes after learning that Mechtavius Destroyer used her and the Offspring of Zorc for his nefarious purposes. Later, Yami Zelda returns to the side of evil after the Grand Design. Appearance Unlike Yami Bakura, Yami Zelda doesn't look that different from her host. However, Yami Zelda wears the same outfit Zelda wore during her betrayal. In Season 16, Yami Zelda's hair becomes sporadic when she is in control, to further distinguish her from her host. After Yami Bakura redeems himself, Yami Zelda's looks exactly like Zelda, but with Yami Bakura's hair style. Yami Zelda returns to her second appearance after her ressurection. After being fused with a Luma, Yami Zelda is able to transform into a Luma and back at will. In her Luma form, Yami Zelda retains her hairstyle in this state, but otherwise resembles Mario's Luma. Personality As Yami Zelda is the reincarnation of Yami Bakura, she is basically just as sadistic as he was. Trivia *Yami Zelda is the first reincarnated character in the series. *Yami Zelda is the first hybrid character, as she was originally Yami Bakura (a Yu-Gi-Oh! character), but now she has taken the form of Zelda (a Legend of Zelda character). *After Yami Bakura began sharing control with Zelda, Yami Zelda's voice was a combination of Zelda and Yami Bakura's voices. *As of Season 20, Yami Zelda uses a different song than that of Yami Bakura's. Whenever Yami Zelda reveals herself, Ave Satani, the theme used for Bakura in episode 8 of Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged as well as the base of the Pecking Order's theme, plays as a reminder of Yami Zelda's twisted nature. Category:Master Manipulator Category:Offspring of Zorc Category:Fan Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Former Heroes